


Sanguine

by Fierceawakening



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierceawakening/pseuds/Fierceawakening
Summary: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020. Not sure how festive Brooding Villainous Superfamily is but color prompts are perfect for them. Today's was "Crimson." Have a bloody Mr. Obsidian. Brooding, of course, because that seems to be happening a lot in these.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Sanguine

Not all beings bleed red. But many do. 

Right now Cull is covered with it, his armor spattered crimson and his scales sticky. This is the part he likes, swinging his hammer wide and hearing the crunch of armor and bone. Roaring his battle cry and drowning out the voices that answer. 

This part is rage and heat. This part, he was born for.

It’s what comes after this that’s different. It’s what comes after this that’s quick, and crisp, and cold.  
Too cold.

He bellows another challenge to ward off the silence he knows will only come too soon.


End file.
